Fox and the Raven
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Will Naruto and Sasuke's life stay clam and happy as it is now? This may become a multiple chapter story. This first chapter is meant to be short and give you a little bit of a back story, so please enjoy and tell me what you think! :) Still don't know where this is going. Second chapter is up but it is again a short one. I'm open to ideas for this story!
1. Chapter 1

_A slight back story here, in my world, Sasuke got brought back after killing Itachi. But did try and kill_ _Danzō Shimura. As punishment he was forced to wear the Chakra limiting bracelets, however there are two kind and the ones that the elders ordered to be used where the ones that could lead to death over time._

Sasuke quietly leaned against this window seal in his and Naruto's apartment. Rain was pouring from the sky angrily. He sighed, Naruto had been gone on a mission for a week, he was supposed to be back tomorrow night and he couldn't wait. Ever since he came back to the village he had been treated differently, aside from certain friends of theirs. Sasuke slowly lifted a pale wrist and looked at the band on it, he frowned. It was better than going to jail, or worse sentenced to death. He sighed, Naruto and Sakura had put up such a fight when Tusnade had announced his punishment. The black bracelets where called Chakra limiters, however, when Neji saw them he seemed surprised. Apparently his clan had made this generations ago, and prolonged use could permanently damage the Chakra network beyond repair. Neji had come with Gara from the Sand Village, and thanks to them they were being taken off tonight. He smiled, this would be a great surprise for Naruto, and better yet, he would hopefully get his health back. He supposed he better get ready, Tusnade had gotten it approved for Neji to take the bracelets off.

The procedure when well, Neji took them off without any issues, however the damage was done. As Neji was wrapping one wrist, Sasuke examined the other. He was forced to wear these for 7 months, and as a result his wrists had deep cuts. Thanks to medical ninjutsu, they healed well, but left ugly scars. Sasuke frowned, he wouldn't be taking off the bandages in front of anyone, Including Naruto. "So you told me that they were causing you to be ill?" Sasuke merely nodded as Neji switched to his other hand. "Unfortunately Sasuke, you may experience nausea and being faint for a day or two." Neji eyed him and added, "You may be extremely tired," _Judging by the bags you have under your eyes which could be a good thing_. Neji thought to himself as he continued to explain. "These Chakra limiters either stop all Chakra flow or extremely limits it. In your case, it stopped it. It will take your body some time to get it flowing again." Sasuke sighed, "Thank you for taking them off." Neji nodded, "It was no trouble…will you be okay walking home?" Sasuke gave him a small smiled, "I should be fine."

Sasuke eventually made it home, normally it only took him 15 minutes, but as Neji said, he truly was weaker. He made it home in about 45, on top of that, in the now angry rain. Sasuke angrily slammed the door and plopped down on the couch. He was fuming, even the thought of Naruto coming home tomorrow couldn't cheer him up. He sulked some more until something fluffy jumped in his lap. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the small silver fox. He slowly stoked her fur, he smiled at the memory of Naruto giving him this fox.

"_Happy B-Day Sasuke! Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke eyed him and then looked at the box, "I told you I didn't need anything Naruto…" he sighed as he took a closer look at the unwrapped box, "Why does it have holes?" the box suddenly jumped. Sasuke blinked as a little black and gray head popped out of the box. Big brown eyes stared at him, the kit made a small noise, and jumped on him. Naruto watched in amazement as a true smile broke out on Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled, "it's adorable! What is it?" Naruto smiled, "She." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled again, "Why not just a kitten or a puppy?" his eyes drifting back down to the happy fox in his lap, Sasuke let a small chuckle escape as the kit nipped at his fingers and fell off his lap and onto the couch. Naruto smiled and shrugged, "well Sasuke, I just figured, I mean." He fidgeted and continued, "Well, I'm kind of a fox. You gave me your raven so I figured it fit!" his smile morphed into a sheepish one as Sasuke stood up and kissed him softly. "She's truly perfect." Sasuke smiled brightly and picked up the small kit tenderly. Naruto watched his expression happily, "Now you won't be alone when I'm on missions, b...besides, animals help relax people and stuff." Sasuke turned his oddly affectionate smiled to him, "Stop talking Naruto, your babbling. How did you get her?" Naruto beamed, "Kiba! What will you name her?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, "hmm Luka."_

Sasuke smiled at Luka, "At least you're here with me, come on. Let's go to bed."

Later that night:

"_te hehe! Won't Sasuke be surprised that I came home early?" _Naruto happily giggled to himself as he quietly crept into their apartment. He peaked around and noticed all the light off. He blinked blankly and looked at the clock, it was only 8:30pm. Naruto wondered into the kitchen and looked around, Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, how was he supposed to surprise Sasuke if he wasn't even there? He slipped into their bed room and blinked at the bed, Sasuke was curled up with Luka fast asleep.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke had always looked so peaceful when he slept. It always made him look younger. He quietly set his bag down and walked over to the bed, carefully brushing some dark bangs from the others face just to have them fall back to their previous place. Naruto placed a soft kiss to his cheek and stood up, Luka stared at him with intelligent eyes. Naruto smiled at the fox and moved to the bathroom._ This break from missions is a good thing for Sasuke, I just wish those dam bracelets were off. _He though numbly as he started the shower, _I swear that they are making him sick, I mean, Sasuke was already thin to begin with. And I feel that he has even started eating less than he did before. _He glanced at Sasuke's sleeping from the bathroom, _I will make sure he's happy._

At the sound of water running Sasuke woke up slowly. He smiled, this meant that Naruto was back. He moved onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the dumb as should have told him he was coming home early, he could have made dinner or something. Sasuke sighed, "I'm sure this was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sasuke, you're awake!"

Sasuke slowly sat up and smiled at him, "not so loud Naruto…" Naruto smiled brightly and all but ran to the bed and jumped on him. Sasuke grunted, "God, Naruto you're wet! Get off!" Naruto laughed and slipped off of Sasuke and smiled, "I'm wearing boxers!" Sasuke gave him a look, "That isn't what I was complaining about…" Naruto eyed Sasuke and stated, "You look horrible! Have you been sick again?" as he watched Sasuke's face fall he sighed, Naruto sat on the bed and took Sasuke's hand and froze, "There gone!" Sasuke smiled at him, "Thanks to Neji. He and Garra are here, when he saw them he flipped out…in the clam Neji way." Naruto gently ran his hand over his wrist, and frowned. "There are scars" he locked eyes with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled sadly, "they won't heal, but I should start to feel better tomorrow. So can we celebrate you coming home and the bracelets being gone then?" Naruto smiled brightly again and nodded, "Look Sasuke, it looks like you need rest." He crawled into bed next to him and pulled him close. Sasuke gave him a look and mumbled, "Still wet…" but still turned onto his side and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You're always so warm…" Sasuke sighed, finally giving in and relaxing against him. Naruto watched in mild amusement as Sasuke once again fell asleep. _That was quick, _Naruto thought, he light tightened his hold on him as he contently watched Sasuke sleep until he joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!_

_Authors note: So sorry guys, I have slight writers block at the moment, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I don't know how serious this story will become, right now it's really going to start out to be somewhat fluffy happy days in Naruto and Sasuke's life. It may possibly evolve into something action and danger packed. I guess we will see where it takes me imagination! _

_Warring: I wrote a slightly intimate scene. I'm pretty sure it's pg-13. So if this isn't what you want then find another story! _

Naruto looked at the clock, it was 10:30 am and to his complete surprise, Sasuke was still sleeping. Not that he was complaining, it wasn't very much that Sasuke cuddled like he was now. Naruto sighed, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was currently laying on his side, pressed completely against Naruto's side. The moment was ruined however, by Naruto's stomach. He groaned lightly, Naruto really didn't want to move. He carefully moved Sasuke. As Naruto stood next to the bed he froze, he slowly looked over as Sasuke, positive he woke him up. Sasuke simple rolled with his back to him, signing once again Naruto walked into the kitchen. _Oh! I know, I will make breakfast this time! _Naruto smiled brightly as he happily punched the air. _Believe it! _

"Hmmm, I know how to make omelets thanks to Choji…" he mumbled to himself. Naruto checked the fridge, it didn't surprise Naruto at all to the fact that Sasuke had everything he needed. And of course, there were tomatoes…Naruto smiled, "Sasuke will be surprised!" he kept his smiled on his face as he begin cooking.

Sasuke sighed contently, he rolled onto his back. Noticing Naruto was gone, he blinked in disbelieve. Naruto never woke up before him. Sasuke sat up and stretched, he once again blinked when the smell of food caught his attention. Standing up and looking at himself in his body mirror. Sasuke shrugged, (he was only in boxers) after all, it was just himself and Naruto. He made his way from their room and to the kitchen. Sasuke gasp, what he saw made him freeze. The kitchen was a mess, pans where stacked up in the sink, there was even an egg on the ceiling, slowly dripping down.

"Sasuke! Look I made breakfast! Well…err, brunch?" Naruto practically bounced over to him. Sasuke locked his dark eyes on him. "What do you mean by _brunch?" _ Naruto simply shrugged, "Dude it's like 11 am." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "What?! You let me sleep this long?" Naruto smiled, "It seemed that you needed the sleep." Sasuke took in Naruto's face, he inwardly sighed and planted a smile on his face. "You cooked? What did you make?" Naruto, if possible, smiled bigger, "I made omelets! I made yours with vegetables, and I of course put tomatoes in it!" he grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Naruto, can I at least go put a shirt on?" Naruto looked back at him, "Nope." And he sat Sasuke down at the table while he got their food and sat next to him. Sasuke stared at the omelet, it looked okay. The smell was perfect, he could feel Naruto's eyes burning into the side of his face. Sasuke smiled at him and took a bite, it was delicious! Sasuke stared at Naruto, "This is…wonderful! Thank you Naruto." They ate quietly, Naruto making sure that Sasuke finished all of it.

"Naruto can I please put a shirt on now? I really don't want to help you clean the kitchen in boxers." Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto pouted and mumbled, "Yeah fine." Sasuke eyed him and smirked, "unless there's something else…you want to do…" and he slipped into their room. Naruto blinked, he stared after Sasuke as his mind seemed to think about what Sasuke had just asked. "Hey!" Naruto hurried in after Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked to himself, he kept his back to Naruto as he looked though his shirts. Naruto watched as Sasuke closed the closet door with a shirt in hand. Sasuke turned just in time to have Naruto pin him to the door. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's, and all but attacking his neck. Sasuke gasp, "Shit Naruto." He let himself relax against the door, Sasuke could practically feel a hickey forming. Wrapping his arms around Naruto to pull him closer, he felt Naruto move his knee between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke couldn't help the loud groan that escaped as Naruto simultaneously press his knee against his groin and bit his neck hard. Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck for a moment before moving and latching his mouth onto Sasuke's. Sasuke melted into the kiss, running his fingers into Naruto's hair, as Naruto let his hands roam over Sasuke's chest and sides. Just as Naruto begin playing with the hem of Sasuke's boxers, there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Maybe, if we are really quiet Sasuke they will leave…" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips Sasuke gave him a look before he resumed the kiss. The banging came again, but with an angry Sakura this time. "Damit Naruto! You can't keep Sasuke all to yourself all damn day! I will break down this door, you both are an hour late!" Sasuke groaned frustratingly, and gently pushed Naruto away slightly, "Did you forget that you made plans for us?" At Naruto's pout Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, I don't want her breaking down that door. Go answer it please, I don't want her seeing me half naked." When Naruto didn't move Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to his ear and whispered. "We can finish this later, I will let you do whatever you want to me…" Sasuke ran his tong along the shell of his ear. Naruto shuddered as he slowly peeled himself away from Sasuke and went to answer the door. Sasuke sighed, as he picked up the shirt he heard Sakura storm in and start to lecture Naruto. Sasuke frowned and mumbled, "This is going to be along day…"


End file.
